Trit
Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe 'en España y '''Tritón y el Joven Percebe '''en Latinoamerica es un episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Patricio Estrella *Tritón (Debut) *Joven Percebe (Debut) *Calamardo Tentáculos *Medusa *Vigilante del Asilo de Ancianos *Edna (Debut) *Viejo Jenkins (Debut) *Mable (Debut) *Sylvester (Debut) *Lonnie (Debut) *Señorita Almeja (Debut) *Richard (Debut) Argumento El episodio comienza con Bob Esponja y Patricio viendo en la televisión Las Aventuras de Tritón y el Joven Percebe, serie de los dos superheroes favoritos de Bob Esponja y Patricio, pero cuando eran jóvenes. Al terminar el episodio aparecen disfrazados de ellos y deciden salir a jugar afuera, y molestan a Calamardo pensando que es Reflejo, un enemigo de Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe, este se enfada y les persigue, pero ellos se esconden en casa de Bob Esponja. Entonces, Calamardo les dice que Tritón y el Joven Percebe viven actualmente en Bajíos Sombreados, una casa de reposo para ancianos, por lo que Bob Esponja y Patricio deciden ir allí. Una vez dentro de la residencia, Bob Esponja y Patricio les conocen y quedan encantados, y el Chico Percebe les dice que ya no hacen más la serie porque son viejos y están retirados, Bob y Patricio intentan convencerlos para que sigan haciendo la serie, pero en la residencia Bob Esponja provoca que Tritón enloquezca al oír la palabra "Maldad" por lo que ambos acaban fuera de la residencia. Más tarde, mientras están comiendo en la residencia, Bob Esponja vuelve para intentar hacer que Tritón y el Joven Percebe salgan de su retiro, pero de nuevo, Bob Esponja acaba expulsado de la residencia por molestar a Tritón. Más tarde, para intentar convencerles de que hay peligro, Patricio se hace pasar por un ladrón que roba un bolso a una señora (que en realidad es Bob Esponja disfrazado), pero el Joven Percebe se enfada con ellos pidiendoles que se vayan, y despierta de la siesta a Tritón, por lo que ambos discuten. En medio de todo ese revuelo, el Joven Percebe le dice a Tritón que hay maldad a la vista, y que se trata de Bob Esponja y Patricio, así que Tritón lanza bolas de agua, pero ven que no sirven, por lo que nadan para ahuyentarles pero ambos acaban riendo de la diversión. Viendo que no se van con nada, Tritón y el Joven Percebe utilizan poderes mentales para invocar a todos los ancianos de la residencia para que echen a Bob Esponja y Patricio, y finalmente lo hacen. Una vez fuera, Tritón y el Joven Percebe se sienten con fuerza para seguir haciendo la serie, aunque sea desde la residencia de ancianos, y la hacen, por lo que Bob Esponja y Patricio sienten que ha sido por ellos. Música *The Lineman (Tarjeta de título) *Arizona Fanfare ("Tritón Man, fuerte y veloz, con la compañía de su joven y fiel ayudante, el Chico Percebe") *The Adventure Begins (Bob Esponja y Patricio salen de casa de Bob Esponja vestidos de superhéroes) *Enter the Villain ("Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe ven a su archienemigo Reflejo tramando algo malo") *Super Hero ("¡Donuts!") *Call to Destiny (a) (Bob Esponja y Patricio intentan invocar a las criaturas marinas) *Police Car (Bob Esponja y Patricio interrumpen el momento de relajación de Calamardo) *Death Trap ("Reflejo nos ha descubierto") *Super Hero ("¡Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe, unidos!") *Hawaiian Link '(B) (Primer plano de la residencia para ancianos) *Seaweed (Bob Esponja y Patricio conocen a Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe) *War Agitato (Tritón Man enloquece al oír la palabra "Mal") *Hymn or Achievement ("La gente mayor es la mejor, están llenos de sabiduría y experiencia") *Queen's Aloha Oe B (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe cogen la comida) *You're Nice (Bob Esponja intenta convencer a Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe para volver a la acción) *Wedding Procession (Bob Esponja es echado de la residencia de ancianos) *Hawaiian Link (A) (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe se balancean en unas sillas) *Sweet Annabelle ("Oh, Dios mío, este bolso es tan pesado...") *Blackbeard ("No se preocupe, señora, yo se lo llevaré") *Blood in the Gutter ("Siempre alerta. Tritón Man está entrenado para dormir con los ojos abiertos") *Cierre de Bob Esponja (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe discuten entre ellos) *War Agitato (Tritón Man vuelve a enloquecer al oír la palabra "Mal") *Arizona Fanfare (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe intentan unen los anillos) *The Lineman (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe intentan atacar a Bob Esponja y Patricio. "¡¡Criaturas del mar, atacad!!") *Moloka'i Nui (a) (Bob Esponja y Patricio son echados del Asilo) *Arizona Fanfare (Sintonía de "Las Nuevas Aventuras de Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe") *Caped Crusader (Un nuevo episodio de Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe) *Police Car (Aparece el letrero de "Guiña un ojo") fr:Les Vieux Super Héros pl:Syrenaman i Skorupin en:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy id:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy it:Il ritorno dei supereroi nl:Meerminman en Mosseljongen el:Ο Γοργόνος και το Αγόρι Πεταλίδα pt-br:O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho hu:Erőberő és Kobaka ru:Морской Супермен и Очкарик zh-tw:海超人與大洋遊俠 Category:Episodios Category:Episodios de La Primera Temporada Category:SirenoMan y El Chico Percebe